


Re:Kagerou, The Beginning

by ScarletDeception



Category: Kagerou Project, Re:kindle - Fandom
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeception/pseuds/ScarletDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a rewrite of a Re:kindle by Deadcanons au which involves Kagerou Project I did a year or so ago. (You should totally check out Re:kindle, though. That is the friend fic that this is based off of.)</p></blockquote>





	Re:Kagerou, The Beginning

With a tentative glance at her door, the girl sat up. She hadn't really gone out quite a lot, and honestly it was a bit scary. Her eyes... her eyes. She didn't know how to describe it. It caused scenes outside due to her current emotion more than she had often (every case yet) meant to. With what she had caused before, she only went outside if it was required. She was 5'4" and had hazel eyes that reflected dully upon what she looked at. She wore hipster frames over them, a purple hoodie with a scarf being the (only) outfit she wore besides PJs.  

Her name was Pamela and she was 18 years old. She signed heavily, waking up her usual time (12pm). She had fallen asleep by her computer screen, her skin glowing pale in the dark. She had been communicating with her online friends, the ones from a group she was in about an anime series specifically. She went out to get something to eat, finding nothing. She huffed slightly, realizing that she had to go out to get some minimal amount of food. She reached for her bag, digging out a few bills and gripping her fist. As she prepared herself to go, a lazy zip of her hoodie and finding a pair of jeans; she heard a ping on her phone, blinking.

Oh, right.

She looked at her screen to see the virus she'd gotten into her devices from an email who knows how long ago. The girl had brown curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a white bow and a shirt from a web comic, her smile smug. "Ya forgot, you cum guzzler." She said angrily. "You proooomissed me that we could get a new computer next time you went out." She said evenly. The girl with hazel eyes sighed. "Yeah, I guess I forget. Shoot me, then, Dani. You know I hate extended times outside." Pam said, anxiously.  The virus let out a dramatically extended sigh. "Weeeeelll.... You know, the group would love to see that secret file you have! Especially that admirer of yours.." Dani said, looking play innocent. "If you didn't want 'em to see it, you know, you could also get the new computer you promised!!" She said, smiling hugely. Pam blinked in surprise, almost dropping her phone. "He doesn't need to see that!" She said, almost too loudly. She breathed. "...Fine. I'll get it this time." Pam said, biting her lip nervously. Dani posed, hand on her hip as if making a point. Pam ignored her chattering, grabbing earbuds and her money before glancing at her reflection before heading out. She opened the door nervously, the sun hitting her and making it hard to see for a minute. Pam let out an involuntary screech. Dani chuckled. "This is like watching a vampire step out into the sun, you know. The whole shocked reaction and paleness glowing. Heheh. Pampire." She continued, amusing herself. Pam sighed defeatedly. "Sometimes I wish I could slap you, you know. Just reach into the phone and slap you. Would you even feel that? I guess not. Well, the point is, I'd be slapping you right now if I could." Pam rambled to the girl. She zoned out as she continued ahead through the city, stopped suddenly at the cry of a voice she heard and a sudden tug.

Ah, she'd almost gotten herself hit. She had dropped her earbuds, not hearing Dani's shouts of warning. She looked at the person who stopped her. It was a tall person with ginger hair, wearing a band t-shirt and looking scared. "...? Oh. I'm sorry." She said, blankly. The person stepped back, looking at her for a second. He then spoke. "It's okay, ah– you just almost got hit, you know." He said, kind of nervous. "Why are you so casual about that? Never mind that, I'm sorry if I scared you." He said, then put his hands in his pocket and looking off. She shrugged, putting an earbud back in. "I didn't mean to alarm you. I have to go now, though." Pam said, turning away. She went to leave, when he seemed to shout quickly. "No, wait! You uh..." He paused, the girl turning to face him. "You're Pam? Right?" He asked, looking nervous. Pam felt a little nervous, stepping back. "Er, yeah." She said, looking confused. That's when she noticed his eyes were red. "...That's!" She said, then looked away. She ran in a nervous reaction. She stopped in the alley, clinging to her phone. Dani was trying to talk sense into her. "Hey, hey. Hey! You're okay. What happened?   
Pam? Paaaaaam? Bees?" She asked. Pam blinked, coming out of her zone. "...Eyes. The eyes. I saw..." She said, seeming quiet. "Nevermind." Pam said, trying to smile and sound okay. "Let's go, yeah? The sooner we get home the better!" Pam said, falsely cheerful. Dani seemed unconvinced. "...Okaaaay..." Dani replied, not fooled at all. Pam turned out from the alley, moving the way towards the shopping centre she had to go to. 

Dani pointed excitedly towards the store. "Right there. That's where we have to go! Look at alllll the people.." She said teasingly. Pam scowled a little. "Right, look at them. I told you this was a bad idea, you know. We can just go order one." Pam said quietly, putting her hand in her pocket and glancing around to realize talking had gotten her stares. She quieted her tone in note of that. Dani laughed. "Nah. Let's goooo. I've always wanted to see the new store I read the articles on online!!" She said winking. "With the roller coaster in it. Which may or may not be the reason I wanted to come out..." Dani said. Pam sighed. "So that's why." Pam said, smiling a little. "Yeah, you wouldn't just want to come out like this... Should've figured." Pam started laughing quietly. "...Okay. We can check it out after we get the computer." She said, glancing at the crowd. Dani seemed to celebrate quietly. Pam continued through the crowd, listening to her music. She was keeping herself at a distance of people, when she stopped at the electronics store. Pam did her business, grabbing a computer she had her eyes on. She walked up to the counter to purchase it, listening to Dani babbling to her but not replying. Just as she was leaving the store, having gotten through the first process– a scene was in front of her. A young man pushed a person against a wall by the vending machines of the place, saying something under his breath to them. He seemed to be trying to rob them. He was much taller, the person wearing a beanie and a band t-shirt. Pam felt a surge of rage as he saw her starting to hurt them. That was her friend,  Kaylyn. Someone was hurting her friend. (She knew who it was, as they'd posted multiple pictures of themselves.) And that's when she felt it again. She didn't realize it, but people had begun to gather around the man and attack him that were near, almost out of blind rage. It got worst from there, people beginning to fight each other. The girl ran through the crowd,  the fight beginning to escalate as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the same ginger haired boy when she looked. She had done it again, she realized. It only pissed her off more. She heard him say her name before she passed out. 

She woke up in a room, however. It seemed to be a small headquarters of some sort, people sitting around the place to see her. Including the ginger boy, who stood near her. A girl with brown eyes and long brown hair wearing a hoodie approached her as she felt her pocket for her phone, finding it to be there. Dani said something she didn't hear. The girl smiled. "My name– it's Haley. I'm not that great at this kind of stuff, but we had to take you here." She said, sighing. "You don't know why you're here yet, but you'll understand soon. I promise." Haley said, trying to be kind. She looked at the ginger by Pam. "You said you found her in a scene going on in the mall before she blacked out, right Malcolm?" She asked them. The ginger nodded. "Yeah, that's right. And this... is Pam." Malcolm said to her. An instant look of recognition filled both Pam and Haley's eyes when they had heard the names. First, Pam hugged Malcolm. Then, Haley. "...Ah, but... why am I here?" Pam asked, looking nervous. Haley looked at Malcolm, exchanging looks. "...I'm sorry we have to meet this way, but we're the same." Haley said.

She nodded, her eyes glowing red as she soon disappeared, then reappeared. "Our eyes, I mean." 

Pam gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a Re:kindle by Deadcanons au which involves Kagerou Project I did a year or so ago. (You should totally check out Re:kindle, though. That is the friend fic that this is based off of.)


End file.
